


Chat's (Minor) Victory

by lovebugluck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Happy Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Supportive Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebugluck/pseuds/lovebugluck
Summary: After Alya posts a poll on her Instagram story, Adrien is positive Ladybug will win. She's amazing! Just a small fic featuring Alya's stories this week :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213





	Chat's (Minor) Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I was smiling so big this week when I saw the polls/posts/dms Alya kept updating. I wanted to write a lil something about Adrien's pov. Enjoy!

Adrien was bored out of his _mind._

It wasn't an uncommon feeling, but still. It wasn't patrol night, his homework had been completed hours ago, and the only company Plagg was serving was his stinky cheese scent. It was going to be a _very_ long weekend. 

His phone vibrated and he flipped it over almost immediately.

 _Instagram_ _: alya.ladyblogger has added to their story_

He tapped the notification. Smiling to himself, he read through the story she published, describing the "favorite superhero" poll she was holding. 

He clicked through the most recent polls, choosing Viperion, Ladybug (duh!), Carapace, Ryuko, Lady Noire, and lastly Chat Noir. As much as he enjoyed swapping Kwami's, he preferred his regular alter-ego. 

He was a bit surprised to see Marinette not choosing Ladybug for the poll, but shrugged it off. Everyone had their own opinions. 

* * *

A few hours later, he saw Alya updated her story once more. He re-voted for the new candidates. Ladybug, Lady Noire, and lastly, Ryuko. He didn't want to seem _too_ modest. 

"I personally think you could out run Ryuko _any_ day." Plagg said slyly, trying to get Adrien to give him his third piece of Camembert within the hour.

"Riiiight. You'd be saying the same to her if she was the one with the unlimited cheese stash." It was at least nice having Plagg's company, even if he did whine about eating all the time. He pet him behind the ears while smiling to himself. 

Adrien played Ultimate Mega Strike before heading off to bed for the night. 

Hours later, still finding himself restless after the tedious day. He fed Plagg once again and called for his transformation. Then he slipped out the window and began flying throughout the Parisian sky.

Adrien absolutely loved every aspect of being Chat Noir. For the first time in his life, he felt free. He felt _himself._ This was a feeling that was quite uncommon, considering the fact that he was constantly putting on his model face and acting like the perfect teen heartthrob many had viewed him as. It was never the life he imagined, or the life he wished for himself. That was all his father's doing. 

Feeling the breeze gently blow through his hair was calming and he continued running across the rooftops. He began counting off all the best parts of his double life. 

Helping civilians, his freedom, feeling like a hero, and of course-

"Ladybug?"

He spotted the spotted (aha get it) heroine stretched out across their usual meeting location, which was a building that had the most perfect view of the Eiffel Tower in all of Paris. She seemed to be drawing something, completely enthralled in whatever she was working on.

She snapped her head in his direction, looking surprised to see him standing there. 

"Hey Kitty. Why are you out so late?" She gave him a tired smile and waved him over to where she was laying.

Chat walked toward her, comfortably laying on his back beside her. He took in the admiral-colored sky. "Couldn't sleep. What about you?" He answered.

"I came out a while ago to work on some designs.. and I guess I lost track of the time." She answered, closing her book. She turned to face him. "Do you have Instagram?" She asked him.

"Yeah, how come? Want to follow me?" He teased slightly, knowing there was a better chance Plagg would eat Broccoli than Ladybug reveal identities.

"You wish Chaton. I was wondering because I saw the Ladyblog promoting a superhero poll, and I was wondering how many accounts you created to vote for yourself."

He snickered. "That's a secret I'll never tell." He said with a wink.

"I have the slightest feeling you'll never let me live it down if you win. But maybe it will be comforting to know you have my vote."

Chat smiled brighter than all the stars that filled the skyline. "Really? You think _I'm_ the best hero in Paris?" He knew he sounded exactly like a giddy little kid, but he couldn't help it. 

Ladybug yawned. "Of course Chaton. I _know_ you're the best hero in Paris. Where would I be without you?"

He smiled even bigger than before, if that was even possible. "I guess I should let you know if I was creating extra accounts to vote for someone, it most definitely was you M'lady." 

Now it was Ladybug's turn to smile. "Well thank you Kitty. That means a lot." 

They both laid there, taking in the quiet city and peaceful air. 

Finally, Ladybug yawned once more. "I think I'm going to head home. My sleep schedule is already a hot mess and I gotta make sure I can stay awake to get home. Will you do the same?"

After promising not to stay out all night, Chat wished her a goodnight and watched her swing off into the distance. He smiled to himself. 

Heading home, he was extra quiet entering through his window. 

"Claws in," he mumbled, climbing into bed.

Just before falling asleep, he opened his phone. Checking Alya's last story, he found a photo of himself staring back at him. He had been voted Paris' over 42,000 times!

Smiling, he began drifting off to sleep, feeling nothing but adoration and appreciation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the plot doesn't line up exactly with when Alya posted her stories haha, but I wanted to do something cute to show how Adrien would feel so loved. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


End file.
